With the advance of science, the standard of living is improving. Development of improved domestic water supply and associated hardware shows the progress achieved in the standard of living. However, the conventional city water system is using hand controlled faucets. Though these may be convenient, they must be closed by hand after use, and thus dirt and/or bacteria on the faucet will again be transferred to the hands just cleaned.
Also, use of a manually controlled faucet is not always convenient enough. Parts may be subjected to wear and damage easily due to frequent turning of its bolt, and damage of leak-proofing components causes water to leak. In view of the aforesaid defects, a light-detector controlled faucet has been invented. Detection of any article or hand below such faucet will open and close the faucet automatically and thus leaving of dirt or bacteria on the hand is prevented. However, this faucet can function only when power is available. Any power failure will preclude an elective water supply, and more inconvenience exists.
Accordingly, I have created a light-detector/hand-controlled faucet which permits manual operation of the faucet at times of power failure to activate the faucet by way of the light-detector.
Furthermore, the present invention includes a device to control the temperature of out flowing water, so that it can provide water of any desired temperature, or selectively cool and hot water alone.
The light-detector hand-controlled faucet with water temperature regulator is described below with reference to the attached drawings.